


Call the Movers

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Spacegangsters Three-O [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: But no sex here, Fluff uncommon to violent people like Darko and Nigel, M/M, Multi, Spacegangsters, Spawned from the Spacedogs Telegram chat group, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura





	Call the Movers

 

It was already there before they saw it - Darko and Nigel being in love with Adam and Adam being in love with them both.

They only realized it one morning after Adam, having come out of the shower said, "I used your shampoo, Darko." - and he also had Nigel’s towel wrapped around his waist.

It wasn't because of him saying that he had used their things, intimate as those items were, but because this has become a regular thing for him to say every morning for however long that they can't at all recall.

Nigel, supposedly the "action-first, talk-later" type, stood up from the couch, went around Adam and planted his chin on Adam's shoulder as he wrapped his arms about his waist. “Do you think Darko should move in with us?"

Adam didn't even blink. "Why hasn't he?" Then to Darko, who was looking at them above the broadsheet he was reading, "Why haven't you, Ko-ko?"

The affectionate nickname made Darko blush - like a fucking teenager. And he was also left speechless, mouth opening but saying nothing.

"If you call the movers now, we can pack today and even get your apartment cleared out before noon." Adam said, practical and matter of fact.

"W-why?" Darko stammered, newspaper now forgotten on the center table.

"I think it will be easier for you to not go back and forth to see us if you live here too." Adam replied.

"I - but I'm not your boyfriend. Nigel is."

"I want you to be my boyfriend too."

Darko being silent wasn't usually good because, like Nigel being quiet, it meant that blood will be spilling soon - and it won't be his. But this quiet Darko was white-faced, unblinking and catatonic. It almost made Nigel laugh.

Adam looked at Nigel, confused. Nigel just jerked his head towards Darko and Adam looked at him again. They also started approaching him.

A sharp gasp escaped Darko's lips as he buried his face in his hands, his elbows propped on his knees, shoulders quaking. He was crying.

"You and Nigel have taken care of me and lately I thought I always felt happier when you're both with me." Adam said as his arms went about Darko. "It's less lonelier for you too, right?"

The older man lifted his face from his hands and was about to speak but once again didn't get the chance to do so as Adam’s soft, red lips pressed against his, trapping his thoughts in a whirlwind.

The kiss was swift but sweet. It left Darko's heart slamming in his chest - the same feeling he had when he fell in love the first time.

"I want to get a bigger bed because we can't all fit in the one we have now. And you two need to brush or take mints before kissing me after you've had a smoke outside or at the balcony. And I'll see your latest tests as soon as possible because I don't want you to wear a condom when we have sex."

Darko’s eyes flitted between Nigel and Adam. "I - this -"

"We're not proposing marriage, you fucker, but say yes." Nigel laughed.

"You're perfect, dove, how can you love me?" Darko finally managed.

"I just know I do." Adam smiled as he wiped the tear tracks from the older man's cheeks. "Also, that's a very ridiculous and impossible thing to say. If I were made perfect, I wouldn't have Asperger's, nor would I have needed a weighted blanket, nor talk about space constantly..."

"But you know that you are because we say that you are..." Nigel added, sitting Adam on his lap, facing Darko, and kissed the side of his neck.

"It may just be the chemicals in your brain making you say those things but I like it when you say them." Adam said to Nigel before taking Darko's hand. "Call the movers now, please. I need to do another floor plan of the apartment in the next hour based on your furniture."

Darko shook his head and chuckled as he kissed Adam’s knuckles. "It's just me and my clothes - and most of them are here too."

Adam beamed. "And I'm not returning your heart."

Nigel and Darko shot glances at each other.

"Did you just-?"

"Was that-?"

Adam just smiled his brightest smile and stood up from Nigel’s lap to make his way to the bedroom - their bedroom. "Call the movers, please. Now."

In another breath, the two most powerful and influential drug dealers in Romania scrambled to get their cell phones out to do their lover's bidding.

Adam decided it was going to be a very productive day.

 

 


End file.
